Cat's Cradles and Silver Spoons
by Ditto Redeaux
Summary: Peter falls terribly ill, can the boys care for him or will they need to call in reinforcements? New multichapter story, based on all Peter Pan with particularity towards Neverland from Syfy. Lot's of family and friendship dynamics. R&R and enjoy.
1. Following the Leader

_Binged on Peter Pan last night and couldn't sleep despite my exhaustion, I don't know where this came from, but much love to my reviewers and faithful followers. Don't own, my last name isn't Barrie_

_D.R._

* * *

"Come quick, something's wrong with Peter!" Curley froze at the familiar voice of Twins. A dull sense of dread filled him. Peter had been away to London again, spying on the Wendy Bird's offspring and her stories again no doubt. He had been bringing the lads back tales of a girl named Alice this time. Curley often feigned disinterest during them though he found himself drawn to the tales despite. He thought Peter would be cured of his obsession with the Darling family after he realized Wendy had chosen to grow old instead of remain with them forever, thought that their adventures would return to normal and there would be no further talk of such fiddle faddle and nonsense. He had his shadow and he had his crew, they should get on with the adventuring, but no. Alas, it was Cinderella this and Alice that. Then there was the pining when he went too long without seeing the Darlings from their nursery window. When Michael and John left for university and Wendy was off on some adventure, Curley was ready to string their leader up himself.

Still, his irritation with Peter did not stop his heart from pounding or his hands reflexively dropping the fishing net he was mending. "Take me to him." He responded urgently, swallowing back his fears. Peter had mentioned something about bombs falling from the sky on a regular basis, but- He shouldn't have let him go. He should have made him stay. Images of Peter in pieces in some god forsaken alley flooded his mind as he shoved through the dense foliage behind Twins to leaping across the snowy caps of the woods. He had half a mind to snap at the younger boy to go faster but he tempered his tongue. "Peter!" Curley exclaimed as he finally caught sight of their leader's dark crown of hair leaning against one of twisted trees. Tootles was already there, kneeling next to him and whispering what Curley thought sounded ridiculously like nonsensical comforts as he gripped his hand. Tinkerbell was fluttering next to his shoulder, the odd sound of her wings sounding more alarmed than normal. Curley dropped by his other side. "Peter." He seemed to be in one piece.

Dark eyes cracked open before fluttering shut with a moan of pain, "Twins, I told you not to tell him." He murmured hoarsely, tilting his head slightly towards Curley who found himself alarmed by the odd play of colors on his friend's cheeks. He was more gray than anything alive and underneath the silver sparkle there was an unhealthy red flush that reminded Curley of the lads when they had spent too much time in the bitter cold. Then there was the bright red blood that dripped from his nose, painting a crime like picture of gore against the fragile white backdrop.

Curley waved off Twins stammered but's and put his free hand to Peter's heated cheek. He shared a concerned glance Tootles who had taken to playing with Peter's sweat drenched hair in a way that, since Jimmy abandoned them, Peter, if he was in any right state of mind, would have brushed off as girly. Right then Peter didn't seem too opposed or at least didn't have the energy to do anything about it. "Toots, has he told you what's happened?" Curley asked feeling more anxious that what he thought the situation warranted.

"He's right here thank you, and 'he's' fine." Peter croaked, "Never better."

"You leave us for a few weeks and come back like this. I don't call that fine Peter. Anyways, you've got Tink in a right tizzy." The blonde jibed lightly, Curley might not be able to hear what she said, but it was pretty obvious from the way she was flitting that she was in no way calm or at ease with the situation. "Tell us what's happened Peter, what kept you away so long?"

Peter finally reopened those dark eyes and looked at his friend, "Wendy's sick." Curley thought he could see the desperation and loss in those soulful eyes and was tempted for a moment to mirror Tootle's nearly motherly ministrations, but he refrained. "'s Real bad Curley. I stayed, but they took her away, the baby-" Peter's words choked off. "Her other children went to the country before- but the baby, I couldn't do anything, I was holding it and-" Silver tears finally spilled over, and Peter turned his head away ashamed. Ashamed for letting the child die though there was nothing he could do, or for his tears Curley could not tell.

_Oh Peter._Curley thought catching Tootle's rather stricken look as the slighter let his hand fall from Peter's hair. "C'mon, let's get you home." He moved to pick up the other but Peter batted him away.

"I _can_ walk Curley." He stated irritably, shoving himself up with more energy than Curley thought he possessed. More energy than he apparently did possess.

The blonde only let him stagger a moment before catching him and swinging him into his arms. Peter was light for his size, but that didn't mean he was easy to carry, he was still a boy, and as he sagged against him, nearly dead weight. He would have slung him over his shoulder if not for the groan of discomfort and the way Peter and screwed his eyes shut and turned his face into Curley's tunic to assuage the vertigo. "Don't you dare puke on me Peter, this is my only clean tunic." He warned though it lacked heat, their leader was already getting his blood all over it as it were. Suddenly Peter went so entirely limp that Curley had to fight not to drop him as his head lolled bonelessly. "Tink!" Curley intoned urgently, and so the tree spirit took off guiding them to the shortest path towards what constituted home or hide out of the month.


	2. Family Dynamics

_Many thanks to my viewers who encouraged me to continue on. This chapter is a bit of "family" dynamic investigation, not much actually happens_

_D.R._

* * *

The lost boys spent a quiet remainder of the afternoon inside their hideout. Curley had ordered them into silence for the sake that Peter needed rest, which Tootles was at least vaguely sure was because Curley wanted the silence given Peter hadn't even stirred when Curley nearly dropped him halfway there after tripping on a raised root. Not that Tootles was complaining. The quiet was nice and it was giving him time to focus on his uneven stitches as he tried to repair Twins' trousers. They were all a bit rough on their knees, but at least they weren't outgrowing their clothes. Slightly was whittling some rough wooden figure for Twins who had collected several sticks to use for reenactments of the battles between the pirates and the Indians. Curley had gone back to mending his net by the fire, while Nibs idly played with his compass, turning it this way and that. All in all, thought Tootles, it was rather domestic. Although, the more he thought about it, that comparison of domestics to the lost boys made him the mother, and Tootle's wasn't quite sure how he felt about that particular idea. It was all well and good when Wendy was their mother, but that was Wendy, and anyways, mothers were a forbidden subject since Wendy had abandoned them. Anyways, if he was the mother, then Curley was the father, Twins was their son, while Nibs and Slightly were the vaguely crazy uncles who no one actually knew who they were related to. Thinking apparently didn't mingle with sewing as he managed to prick his already scabbed finger with the needle drawing a fresh drop of blood.

The lost boys didn't actually see their leader again after Curley got him into bed until well after when they normally had dinner when Aaya appeared to fetch them for some sacred ceremony or another which the boys had quite forgotten just as they had entirely forgotten the reason for such a ceremony, but they could imagine that it might have something to do with the Xaw as it so often did. Twins had merely blinked owlishly up at Aaya when she asked why they were so late for Xyhal's coming of age ceremony (although coming of age was a bit of a misnomer), not daring to speak in fear of incurring Curley's wrath. It was probably best that Peter did soon make an appearance as Twins, who had taken to staring intently at Curley as he'd gone rather pink at the mention of Xyhal, opened his mouth and went "Curley, why is your face all red?" effectively breaking his silence. Nibs at least had the tact to look down to hide his own knowing smile, but Slightly joined Twins in his staring at the blonde, as Curley's expression turned from faintly ashamed to enraged in a moment. Tootles busied himself with his sewing with more attention to it than before.

Before Curley could act on any murderous intent, which probably would have involved snatching Slightly's knife and scalping the lot of them, a pale and decidedly tired looking Peter appeared. He was a little worse for wear but he was standing which was a considerable improvement, but the mood in the room went from heated to icy as Aaya pointedly looked everywhere but at Peter. It certainly had a sobering effect on the room. Their relationship had been rocky since Wendy had come. They weren't quite sure what had transpired this time to set her off, but she finally set her jaw and glared defiantly at Peter who seemed to shrink slightly under her gaze. "My father, the _chief_, requests your presence." She said coolly, intoning that she didn't want him there, and that it was only by the will of her father that she would fetch him at all.

"No!" Twins cried putting himself protectively between Peter and Aaya and folding his arms stubbornly. "Peter needs rest, Curley said so." Since apparently Curley was the supreme voice of authority on such things.

Aaya's eyes immediately softened as she looked her friend over. "Peter?" She inquired gentler than before.

He brushed her off with a light, "I'm fine." Then he added to his crew, "What are you lot waiting for? You should all be dressed by now, and Twin's, where _are_ your pants?" Twin's looked down seeming to realize for the first time that he was just wearing one of Slightly's spare shirts that fit him a bit more like a dress or a tent than anything, and that maybe it was a bit indecent to be going around in such. It was his turn to color at the cheeks.

Curley, still apparently looking to pick a fight decided to add, "At least he's conscious enough to manage his own knickers."

"Curley!" Tootles admonished, not adding that they hadn't touched his knickers because even though it was Peter, that was a quite a bit further than he was willing to venture. He broke the thread and handed the trousers back to Twins. They looked, if possible, more woe-begotten than before, but the younger seemed thrilled to have them back and scurried off to join the others who had gone to change grateful to get away as the mood had returned to stormy at best.


	3. The Need for Help

_Two in one night, be impressed, be very impressed, you wouldn't be getting this but I had it uploaded to my phone and figured why not? Read and review._

_D.R._

* * *

Peter was quiet throughout the ceremony, speaking only when directly spoken to, He had listed against Tootles gazing sleepily at the dancing flames. Tootles was rereading Arabian Nights, Twins was being fawned over by a gaggle young girls a little ways away, Slightly was off preaching his fire and brimstone views in story form to a group of children, Nibs was trying to teach a new style of dancing that he had come up with to an assortment of braves, and Curley? Curley had taken off somewhere with Xyhal who was missing his own party. Not that he probably minded too much. Aaya was still ignoring Peter and when asked if something was wrong with the boy, she responded that he had probably overindulged in the peace pipe despite the fact that he had not touched it.

Peter subconsciously curled tighter into Tootles' side apparently cold despite the warmth of the cracking flames and the fact that he had become a human coat rack for the boys' heavy woolen wraps. "I'm so cold." His shaky voice drug Tootles' from his imaginary world of flying carpets. Tootles sighed and closed the book. "I don't feel good." He whimpered rather uncharacteristically pathetically, and from the moistness in his eyes and the tears clinging to his lashes Tootles believed him full heartedly. He told Aaya to let the others know that they were going back to the hideout, and he considered telling Curley what was down, but then he figured that Curley deserved a few happy moments in the woods without having to worry about Peter.

By the time the other boys got home Peter was sobbing and clinging to a clay pot Tootles had found after situating Peter on a sleeping pallet made of furs on the floor after Peter claimed that he could go no further. Most of his words were incoherent and lost in tears but phrases like "I don't feel good." "I want to go home." "I don't like crocodiles." "Make it stop." and "I don't want to." were decipherable. Tootles had long since given up trying to console and quiet him. It just didn't work and it was a waste of breath given that every time he told Peter he was fine Peter would respond that he obviously wasn't, and that as he was quite possibly dying Tootle's shouldn't patronize him. Tootles gave a rather long suffering sigh and settled for rubbing a hand across his friend's shoulder blades.

Curley didn't handle being left out of what was happening well and acted like an overprotective guard dog, snapping at everyone who crossed him in the slightest way. He lashed out at Tootles though the most because it didn't matter if he was having tea with the bloody Queen of England, he should have been there to make sure everything was okay because Peter was his friend too and Toots would do well to remember that. Tootles could picture him frothing at the mouth and growling ferociously with massive jowls and turned in feet. Twins wound up hugging Peter around the neck as he would have wanted to be coddled if he didn't feel well and as he felt rather unsettled by anything being wrong with Peter. Nibs and Slightly hung back looking vaguely nervous and disgusted as if they would rather be anywhere but there. It was understandable, of the six of them Tootles may have been the most nurturing but it had nearly always been Jimmy who cared for the boys unless it Peter or Fox caring for either Jimmy himself, or the others when Jimmy was away. Twins was just doing what he could think of to help while Curley glared crossly at Tootles. Peter began to dry heave again, and that seemed to break Curley's rage as he turned his focus to their leader. He sponged the darker haired boy's skin with a damp rag salvaged from a torn shirt a while back, not liking how warm his skin was again or how the sobbing renewed when he finally flopped back against him, lithe frame trembling weakly breath's short and quick. It worried him how quickly Peter had gone downhill, or possibly how long it had taken him to notice his friends. "I want Jimmy." He choked out imploringly, "I want Jimmy."

Curley wrung out the bit of cloth, "Nibs, go fetch the medicine man." He ordered, the dark skinned boy looked grateful to have something to do and scurried off. By the time he made it back to the hideout sans the needed help, Tootles and Curley had managed to coax Peter into lying down though he still was crying out for Jimmy or occasionally Fox and thrashing about restlessly. Occasionally he'd go off on how he didn't want to fly, and how they needed to break into Harbottles.

Curley was grateful to see Nibs again though his expression soured rather quickly when Nibs explained they wouldn't send help because they couldn't risk prolonged exposure to whatever Peter had as their people had no immunity against pale face diseases. He cursed and kicked a wall before cursing at the wall. Tootles covered Twins' ears. There would be no help then, they were on their own.

After three of the lost boys had fallen asleep and Curley left to fetch more water, Tinkerbell and Tootles were left alone with Peter who was murmuring feverishly calling out for Jimmy again. Tootles felt a bit desperate as nothing they had done had made a lick of difference. Peter's restlessness woke Twins though and he stood in the doorway rubbing his eyes at them before asking in a small voice, "Is Peter going to die?" The question seemed so ludicrous and yet so alarming that Tootles then made up his mind about what had to be done. Tinkerbell chimed in alarm as she sensed what Tootles was going to do when he stood and turned away, and she yanked at his hair to stop him. "I have to Tink." He tried to explain, he had to get help.


	4. Never That Easy

_Much love to all my readers. Read and review._

_D.R._

* * *

Tootles realized how horrible his planning skills on this endeavor had been as soon as he reached the shore and could see the ship, its windows twinkling like little gems on the inky black of the sea. It wasn't like he could swim out and climb aboard, he didn't have a paddle, but most importantly, he didn't have a plan. Tinkerbell had followed him, clearly intent on stopping him, though she had relaxed once she realized that there was nothing more he could do than sit and stare at the boat.

At least she didn't think there was, but then he opened his mouth.

James Hook, captain of the Jolly Roger was arguing with Starkey his first mate, when the most ungodly noise rose from the mainland, cutting across the distant drums. It was a rather appalling noise much like screaming. Smee had frozen at the side of the ship and after shushing Starkey, Hook moved to join him, and after exchanged looks with Starkey over Smee's "Singing in the night, mischief is about on the mainland." as neither Starkey or Hook exactly thought it was exactly singing they set to listening silently. After several moments it was determinable that, in a bad approximation of French, the badly mangled lyrics were: "Aux armes… citoyens! Formez vos bataillon! Marchons! Marchons! Qu'un sang impur Abreuve…nos sillons!" The words repeated over and over again in a sort of frightening screamed mantra that was growing in intensity as it had started out barely audibly.

Hook cocked his head, brow furrowing. "Is that-" He paused "La Marseillaise?"

"Le who?" Starkey asked glancing to the captain.

Right, that song probably came after they got sent here in the eighteenth century, but he was fairly certain on what he thought it was. Peter and his crew had a certain fondness for using that particular song to herald their S.O.S. He wasn't used to hearing it sung though, they would whistle it or hum it, and Peter would play it on his whistle. Singing was another matter entirely though, he had certainly never heard them sing it before.

"I think I'll check it out, stay here" He cautioned the two men, though neither needed much convincing. They weren't exactly the bravest men, and they had no desire to go near the dark shore. Hook on the other hand knew he had little to fear from one of the crew if they resorted to yelling their S.O.S., Peter should have taught them a little more subtlety.

By the time he reached the shore a ways away Tootles was rather out of breath, and the Captain was rather confused. He crouched behind a rock to see what the boy would do next. As his eyes adjusted to the moon washed scene he could see another boy perched on another large rock, Twins, he thought. "No one's coming Toots." _Who were they waiting for? _"Face it, Jimmy doesn't care about Peter, and he doesn't care about us." _They were waiting for him?_ Hook didn't understand exactly what was going on, but it was already turning out to be more than he bargained for. The captain thought he heard the boy whisper, "C'mon Jimmy." In the direction of the ship, as if he could hear them on the ship. Was it a trap? Some weird elaborate ploy to get his attention? Well, they had it. Now what would they do with it?

He was half disappointed when after throwing a rock into the ocean Tootles turned away. That was it? That was all they were going to do?

Hook decided to reveal himself out of plain curiosity, and both of the boys spun when a branch cracked under his foot.

_"Jimmy!" _Both boys were staring at him with wide eyes. It was clear their ploy had been some sort of last hope. He widened his eyes and gestured in hopes they would just spit out what they wanted so he could get back to hunting them and the Indians. Something in Twins expression told him it wouldn't be that easy though.


	5. More Than Anyone Else's

_It's a bit short, but I thought my two reviewers and countless readers deserved something in thanks for their support which has made me smile during sleepless nights. Thank you all._

_ Read and review._

_D.R._

* * *

"Quick!" Cried Twins emphatically, "Tie him up, gag him, _blindfold_ him."

Tootles sighed, he really hadn't thought it through, "We don't have any rope Twins." He murmured quietly. Not only did they not have rope, he didn't think either one of them could exactly tie Jimmy up; anyways, Jimmy hadn't exactly made any move towards them, violent or otherwise although his hook glinted maliciously in the pale moonlight.

Finally Tootle's looked beseechingly at the man who had been practically the only father figure any of them had known, and Hook resented the residual trust he saw in the dark eyes. "We need you." Tootles began before adding, "_Peter_ **_needs_** you." Hook mentally cursed him, him and himself. Peter was his weakness no matter how much he hated it, no matter how resentful he was of the boy for everything. There was just something about those three words that tugged at his heart in ways that shouldn't have still been possible. He found himself looking longingly back at his ship wishing that it had been a ploy, a little game of war to keep the boys and his crew entertained. "Please" Tootles implored, "You know we wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Hook sighed, that much was true, he knew they wouldn't. He knew if they were, they thought it was a necessity. Both of the boys were staring at him with wide sad eyes. They pulled off the absolutely pathetic look rather well, Tootles with his perpetually tired expression, and then Twins was just… well… Twins. It had certainly helped in their line of profession back in London, and it wasn't hurting their cause there with Hook. He liked to think that he had some immunity to them after practically raising them, but in reality he had very little, and it _was _Peter in question.

HisPeter.

He tried not to think of him as _his_ Peter anymore, but at the same time that was what he had always been, Peter was as much his as he was Peter's, and anyways, he was more his than he was anyone else's. Neither of them had anyone else in the beginning, it was them against the world. He almost missed those days, those glorious simple days where a good day was had just enough to live by, to be together, and to be happy. Then again, enough was never enough for Hook. He always wanted more, more money, more power, more everything. Still, as he dropped to his knees next to Peter when they had finally made their way back to the hideout, he wished for the happy laughing boy who had worked beside him, the one with a zest for life and for adventure, or even the one who had cut off his hand, just not this pale corpse of a boy who lay so vulnerably before him. Dusky lashes brushed over the lavender hollows around his eyes, his lips were tinged an unhealthy gray-blue and parted, and his brow was furrowed as if in pain. Hook carded his remaining hand through the child's dark hair before resting it against his cheek. Suddenly behind him there was a great clatter and an angry, "What is _he_ doing here?"


	6. All Going to Die

_So I haven't exactly had internet or computer access for a while, but I figured you lot deserved an update no matter how short so here is what I had ready. Many thanks to my viewers._

_D.R._

* * *

Curley was rapidly turning a rather marvelous shade of magenta, having long since reached and passed puce, typically rages like these were specially reserved for Peter and his stupid stunts. Puce was generally reserved for Jimmy back when he gave them jobs that Curley thought to be too dangerous. Typically the rest of them just got a faint rise of color, a mere flush against the freckled cheeks. Not only had he changed color, Curley was pacing, and, in the short time, had already left a visible path on the dirt floor.

Silence reigned between the four boys and the single adult, Curley, being far past having the ability to speak in complete sentences, Peter, being asleep, Tootles and Twins, being acutely aware of Curley's fury, and Hook, just having nothing to say.

Finally Curley exploded. "How dare you bring him here!" He seethed whirling on Tootles. "We can't trust him, and we don't need him!"

"We need help." Tootles responded levelly. "He's a grown up, we're too young for this."

"We could have taken him to the Indians, they're our friends." Curley spat back furiously. "Anyways, it was probably just some bad croc meat, he'll be fine tomorrow, you'll see."

Hook didn't like the idea of putting that crocodile meat in his mouth, but he kept his mouth shut on it. Peter had half stirred again when Hook shifted away to watch the squabble, and he was murmuring incoherently, a hand reaching out for unknown comfort. Hook deftly caught the flailing hand, letting it curl reflexively around the curve of his hook. Ignoring Curley's cry of "Don't touch him with that filthy thing!" He tilted the boy's hand to show them the blue tint to his nail beds.

"I don't think that's bad crocodile Curley." Tootles intoned quietly. Curley opened and closed his mouth a few times before giving up without a proper retort.

Something akin to hatred still glowed in Curley's eyes as he stared at the Captain of the Jolly Roger, but he tempered his tongue to keep from lashing out again as Twins cried out "It's the black plague! We're all going to die!"

Twins was quieted by a heated, "So what?" From Curley, "It's probably just the grippe and It will pass all the same."

Tootles, with wide eyes looked up at their former guardian, "But that's a sign of winter's fever isn't it? He hasn't been coughing." His sentence ended on an imploring note. After all, he had been the last to have it and that had been all he had been able to do, cough.

"Jimmy?" Peter's eyes cracked open, and Hook helped him sit up a bit, cradling his head in the crook of his arm like he would an infant,

"I'm here Peter," He assured soothingly, "I'm here."


	7. Distant Melody

_Hello all of my reviewers, I have enjoyed your responses to my story a lot and they make writing for it a real joy. Thank you._

_D.R._

* * *

Tootles woke up at some point to see Peter propped up against Jimmys chest, both of them were asleep. Jimmy's long legs were sprawled haphazardly at awkward angles, and Peter's fingers were curled into the sleeve of Jimmy's shirt, the captain's jacket having long since been discarded. Both were slack jawed and Tootles thought he could see a trail of drool running into Jimmy's sleeve. Curley was still awake and glaring at them with a stony expression. It was clear he had no intention of sleeping while Captain James Hook was around. Honestly, Tootles figured they were better off with an adult around on this one, and in reality, Hook hadn't done anything outwardly violent towards any of them except to whisper to Peter at one point that they would get back to their silly games as soon as Peter was well enough to crow without coughing. Curley warned him however that Jimmy had already tricked Peter once, and they would be wise not to let it happen again. Apparently Curley had decided vigilance was the key. He had even gone so far as to accompany the man when he had returned to his ship for supplies to make sure none of his mates followed him back off.

Smee had been confused by the captain's sudden interest in their medical inventory. It had all happened rather quickly, the captain had burst into the galley where Smee was fixing a midnight snack. He was asking about tinctures and tonics and anything else that could be used to fight off infections of the lung. The captain assured him it was all preemptive incase disease was to ravage the ship, but it made Smee wonder if there had been an outbreak of the grippe or some other disease. The captain then warned him that he was not to be disturbed and would be involved in charts for the next several day in means of securing mineral dust and fairy cooperation in case of such an outbreak. All in all, it had been rather odd, but he was the Captain and who was Smee to question him at such a time that they may be struck down by disease at any moment.

The cough had started before Jimmy left, illuminating further what Jimmy already thought, by the time he got back the sun was starting to color the horizon and Peter had further succumbed to the point he could hardly breathe. Jimmy quickly sent Twins, Nibs, and Slightly to the Indian camp so as to avoid risking their health by further exposure, and instructed Tootles and Curley who refused to leave to keep Peter sitting up which seemed to be the only way Peter could breathe at all. Peter was progressively further and further out of his mind, and it took Jimmy nearly drowning Peter in an icy stream, which certainly aroused Curley's suspicions, in order to lower his fever enough to afford any of them real rest. Peter had screamed throughout most of the ordeal crying repetively for his father and for Jimmy, though Tootles wasn't entirely sure Peter was perceiving that there was any difference.

Tootles had drifted off to a familiar song, "_My child_, _my very own_, d_on't be afraid_, _you_'_re not alone. Sleep until the dawn, for all is well._" It had certainly worked to soothe Peter, and it had melted into "Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around" He tried to imagine what the song reminded him of and he could almost remember being sung it as a very young tot, but he didn't really figure anything out for it as it was barely a distant melody.


	8. And Ganda Means That Too

_With special dedication to my last two reviewers for Cat's Cradle, a short related drabble to tide you over while I write the next chapter, think of it as a teaser trailer that may or may not have relevance to anything._

_D.R._

* * *

100 words~ And Ganda Means That Too

* * *

"Well, hana means what mana means and ganda means that too." Twins explained to Jimmy one day, "That's all that you really need to know." Jimmy regretted asking how they could understand anything that was said around the camp. They were leaning against a rock watching the sun set. Unlike Peter who seemed to get over Jimmy rather easily, Twins was being rather clingy to that distant part of what had constituted family for so long. Jimmy tolerated it because the boy;s open trust reminded him of Peter at that age and how much he wished he could go back.


	9. One by One

_This is for a very special review that I got in my inbox late last night who lent me the drive to keep writing._

_D.R._

_"Stars are beautiful, but they may not take an active part in anything, they must just look on for ever. It is a punishment put on them for something they did so long ago that no star now knows what it was. So the older ones have become glassy-eyed and seldom speak (winking is the star language), but the little ones still wonder." _

_-J.M. Barrie_

A week came and went with little change for Peter. There were moments when the boy was almost lucid and would inquire as to the whereabouts of the others, or about why everyone seemed so concerned. He was fine; he was just a little tired. One morning while Peter was sleeping rather grim news found its way to their hide out.

"Slightlys dead!" Thin arms had wound around Tootle's waist and a small nose buried deep into his shirt. The youngest held fast, howling about the incident, and Tootles found himself powerless to offer any real comfort. Curley appeared; no doubt ready to call for a little less noise, but the solemn line of braves that stood back a ways stole the words from his tongue. Nibs approached, a bloody shred of fabric folded over his arms. They stood there for a long time, the four of them circled around the bloodied scrap, a somber little circle against the dreary day. Eventually Xyhal stepped forward and rested his palm against the necklace Curley wore. Pale fingers moved to cover bronzed ones as the rest of the tribe began to filter back into the forest to give the boys space to deal with their grief. Xyhal left after a moment of the silent contact and Tootles chose not to mention it. If that private moment shared between them gave Curley any peace then he deserved to have it kept as such.

Nibs and Twins did not return to the village that night or the next.

On the third day the Kaw held a ceremony in honor of the lost lost boy.

Tootles, Nibs, and Twins attended, but Curley had stayed behind with Peter and Jimmy. Guilt for reasons Tootles couldn't understand had distanced him even further from the rest of the crew. It was a solemn event. Much of the tribe stepped forward to share stories about Slightly, about what they had learned from him, experiences they had shared.

There wasn't enough left of a body for a proper pyre, but the boys had taken his things and with Jimmy's help, wrapped them together with bits of twine. Before Shaka could sprinkle the dust over it, Curley stepped forward in a last minute appearance. He removed the bear tooth necklace from about his throat and placed it over the bundle and Twins buried his face back into Tootles' side as it rose into the air.

Later that night Tootles woke up to find Curley gone from his post. Jimmy was absent as well. Nibs was still asleep in his chair and Twins was still drooling all over Tootles' pillow as he had been since he had once again climbed under his furs to join him. Peter hadn't moved either. The shadows and highlights of his pale face accented as the fire played across them. He still breathed but barely, the coughing had subsided to the point that it was eerily absent. He thrashed about less too. When he was awake he would just stare at nothing, the room reflected in his blank fever glazed eyes.

Tootles carefully disentangled himself from the furs before tiptoeing his way out.

Curley wasn't hard to find, a dark silhouette leaning against the trunk of a tree, his curls silvered by the moonlight, his fingers rested against a trinket that was no longer there as his eyes scanned the heavens above.

They stood there for a while in silence before Curley spoke, "Nibs told me how he died. A hunt went wrong and a croc ransacked the village. Slightly… Slightly distracted him, led him away before he could do too much damage but-" He shut his eyes tightly. They had all seen the bloody tatter of fabric that remained. Tootles didn't have anything to say to that. "He's gone out for supplies, but… Jimmy doesn't think Peter will last the night. First Fox, then Slightly, and now Peter. There'll be only four of us left."

"Five"

"What?" Curley gave him a startled look.

"Five of us, you, me, Nibs, the Twins."

"That's only four,Toots."

Well wasn't that a cheerful thought? "Oh, right. Sorry."

"There was a moment when I believed Peter, that this would be fantastic, adventures all cluttered together, one after the next, but now this is what it is, and this is our life. We have no place in the world now Toots. I think… I think this is our punishment for something we did so long ago that we no longer remember. I used to think the stars were beautiful now I just feel sorry for them. They're just like us, frozen as everything changes around them, forced to watch until they go out, one by one."


End file.
